


time will heal these wounds

by collwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, M/M, now with a part two!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collwood/pseuds/collwood
Summary: Ryan makes his own change of plans during a heist and potentially puts the crew in more danger. Trevor is furious once they get back, and he lets his biggest secret slip out.





	1. Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> sooo hey, here’s my first fic on this page! this was just a small warm up so it’s nothing too fancy. if you want a part 2 then let me know! enjoy!

The penthouse door slamming open is what finally set off Trevor. The past three hours, he had sat on the couch, Gavin pacing behind him and Matt frantically trying to fix their communication with the other team. The last thing they heard from their earpieces was rapid gunfire, then Geoff, Michael, Jeremy, and Jack yelling out Ryan’s name. From what Matt could see on the traffic cameras, Ryan made a last minute change of plans and threw off the whole safety part of the heist, creating explosion after explosion. Trevor was furious. Before they had left, he made it clear that everyone must remain vigilant, and if anything went wrong they were meant to bail. He made this apparent to Ryan, knowing about his habit of losing it sometimes. Behind the scenes, Trevor cared deeply for The Vagabond, cared too much for “just friends.” Gavin was the first to notice the heart eyes Trevor had when admiring Ryan in his non-heist attire, hair pulled up in a bun and face only painted with exhaustion. Gavin brought it up with Trevor, and found his answer in the intense blush that spread across the man’s face. He told him to quit being a baby and confess, recalling his method of confessing to Michael and scoring himself a boyfriend. Gavin understood how he felt, so he was equally worried when a particular blow sounded too close from Michael’s earpiece before things went quiet on his end. He tried to calm down Trevor as they waited, but found it pointless once Matt said he couldn’t resume communication with any of them. 

The second the door opened, a wide range of emotions filled the room. Gavin began to weep with joy once he saw Michael, throwing his arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Matt jumped up from his seat, helping Jack carry a wounded Jeremy in. They took him to the back room to patch him up. Trevor stood, waiting, before Ryan stormed in and went straight to his room. Trevor instantly followed after him, standing in the doorway as Ryan dug through his closet.

“Uh, hello! What the hell was that! Are you gonna explain what the fuck just happened!?” Trevor exclaimed, flailing his arms in dramatic frustration. Ryan didn’t even glance up, instead throwing a bag onto his bed and different articles of clothing. After a couple more objects, he turned and began shoving everything he dug up into the bag, still not acknowledging Trevor. Geoff, Gavin, and Michael stood behind Trevor, peering into the room. Trevor growled before stomping into the room and ripping the bag out of Ryan’s hands, finally getting his attention.

“Ryan, you fucking idiot! Listen to me! Why the fuck did you do all that!?” Trevor yelled, the loudest he’s ever been in front of the guys. Ryan’s eyes snapped up to meet his, blue orbs blazing with intense emotion.

“I did what had to be done. We were cornered and needed an escape, so I made one. Are you happy now?” Ryan’s tone was dangerously stern as he stepped into Trevor’s space, hands balled up at his sides. Trevor’s face contorted with anger, shoving Ryan backwards.

“Did what had to be done? Are you deaf? Did you not tune into the plans we agreed to before you guys left? I told you safety is key! You could’ve been killed, Ryan! Did you see Jeremy? That’s because of your stupid last minute plan! If you would’ve just listened, that wouldn’t have happened! This wouldn’t be happening if you weren’t such an idiot!” Trevor screamed, chest heaving and face slightly red. Ryan darted forward and grabbed Trevor by the collar, lifting him up and shoving him into the wall. Ryan got right back in his face, glaring into his eyes with rage.

“Those weren’t my plans, they were yours. I never agreed to anything. I was more than willing to die out there, why does that bother you so much!?” Ryan questioned, shaking Trevor as he spoke. 

“It bothers me because I love you!” Trevor cried out, eyes going wide once he realized what he said. Michael and Geoff’s breath hitched and Gavin gasped, Ryan’s demeanor not changing. Instead, Ryan inhaled deeply, before turning and throwing Trevor onto the ground. Trevor crashed into the side of the bed, groaning loudly when his head roughly hit the wooden frame. Gavin rushed to Trevor’s side as Ryan bent down and picked up the dropped bag. Sliding the strap onto his shoulder, he shoved his way out of the room past Geoff and Michael, stopping at the front door. He made eye contact with Trevor one last time.

“You’re pathetic,” he growled, before leaving the penthouse and Trevor behind.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Ryan left, the crew take on a bank heist. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! got a couple notes asking for a part two so here it is! the heist is based off of the last episode of criminal masterminds.
> 
> now that i'm finished with this, i'm taking prompts on my tumblr, so send me an ask there! enjoy!

It had been two years since Ryan walked out on the crew. After that night, he never came back. The crew quickly moved on, hired a replacement and never spoke about it again. But each member, deep down, struggled with the sudden change. Trevor had it the worst.

The first two weeks, Trevor walked around the penthouse like a ghost. He got little to no sleep and lived off of coffee. Even with the caffeine flowing through him, he had no energy. He still planned heists and watched from the sidelines, but as time went on, they caught more flaws in his plans. After Trevor had given them a folder and explained the situation, they would have their own silent meeting to correct the errors. Some heists went just as Trevor planned, others were completely different. If Trevor noticed, he never said anything about it. Gavin had tried to comfort him, get him out of his shell and play some games with the other lads. Jeremy had offered a night out with bevs, and Michael had tried to get him to go on a ride with the rocket bikes. Trevor never budged. He stayed in his room, worked away on his laptop and silently accepted the pastries Jack would bring him. Everyone grew overwhelmingly worried, even tried to find The Vagabond in secret. They wondered if things would ever change.

Week three is when things started to become different. Geoff came to Trevor one night and suggested he take control of the crew again. Trevor mutely nodded, handed him the folders of heists he was working on, and crawled into bed. He stayed there for a couple days until one night, when Jack went to give him bowl of treats, noticed he was missing. He informed the rest of the crew and they went into a panic, afraid that he might’ve done something terrible. Just as they were about to leave, Trevor walked in, covered in blood and wiping off a rather large knife with his jacket sleeve. No one said anything as he went into his room, only settled down when they heard the shower start in his bathroom. They never saw the blooming bruises or deep gashes on his skin. This went on for months, and sometimes he was gone for an extended period of time. Michael and Jeremy tried to follow him a couple times but Trevor always caught him, warning them to back off and even shooting a bullet into one of their tires when they drove after him. Geoff never questioned Trevor, and Trevor never told anyone what he was doing.

On the two year anniversary of Ryan leaving, Geoff had planned a big bank heist to get the event off everyone’s minds. He was surprised when Trevor came out of his room and joined them at the table, saying he wanted in. Gavin had tried to tell him he didn’t have to go, but Trevor just said he needed to be in this heist. Geoff shrugged and carried on with the plan, fitting Trevor in as crowd control with Gavin and Michael.

~*~

Trevor stood outside with Gavin, Michael, Geoff, and Jeremy, staring up at the tall building. They all turned to look at each other and nodded, heading inside the bank. Jeremy tied the doors shut whilst Geoff threw everyone their masks. Trevor tugged his on and pulled his assault rifle out from inside his jacket. Peeking around the corner, he saw a guard standing close by with his back to him and another next to the other entrance. He looked back at the guys and received a nod from Geoff before quickly rounding the corner. Trevor drove the back of his gun into the guard’s head before quickly shooting the other square in the chest. Michael and Gavin emerged from behind him after Geoff and Jeremy quickly ran to the bank towards the vault. Trevor stayed near the entrance whilst Michael and Gavin quickly took control of the ground, firing next to a couple heads. He watched on, feeling a tug on his heart strings when he thought about him and Ryan doing this together. He came back to when he heard the distant sound of sirens. 

“Hey, golden boy,” Trevor called out to Gavin. “Are we supposed to be getting cops so soon?”

“Fuck, really!?” Michael panicked, pointing his gun into the air and firing multiple times. “Which one of you fuckers ratted us out!?” Gavin started to speak into his earpiece, telling Geoff and Jeremy move quickly.

When the sirens were right outside the door, they finally emerged with two large duffel bags filled with cash. Trevor stood at the door, knife ready to cut the ties. Geoff nodded again and Trevor sliced the tie in half, gently pushing the door open to look out. Sure enough, there was at least 10 cop cars lined up in the road outside, surrounded by cops. Gavin approached the other side of the door and pulled out a couple smoke grenades. He tossed them to Trevor one by one, who pulled the pin of each and threw them out the door. Once they were all out, Trevor kicked open the doors and began blindly firing. Michael lead Geoff and Jeremy back to the car through the smoke, Gavin trailing behind him. As Trevor turned to run after them, a bullet pierced his shoulder and another scraped his leg on the same side. He cried out and ducked into a nearby alley, gripping his shoulder in pain.

“Trevor? Trevor, where are you!?” Geoff’s voice came through his earpiece, voice laced with concern. 

“Cops separated me from Gavin so I’m going down another route. Get out of here, I’ll be fine,” the lie was easy as he managed to bite back a painful groan. The guys wished him good luck and said they’d meet him back at the penthouse. Hearing footsteps from around the corner, Trevor let go of his shoulder and relaxed against the wall. He shut his eyes and prepared for the worse, ready to die right then and there. _At least I got them out of here,_ he thought to himself.

“C’mon, Trev, you’re not dying out here today. Let’s go,” Strong arms wrapped around his sides and under his legs, and before he knew it, Trevor was being lifted off the ground. Pain shot up from his leg to his shoulder, causing his eyes to snap open. His vision was blurred, but he could vaguely make out a black leather jacket with gray stripes and blue on the shoulder.

_Wait.._

“Ryan?” Trevor croaked, before his vision gave in and he succumbed to darkness.

~*~

When Trevor came to, he noticed he was in the back of a black Kuruma. The pain in his shoulder and leg was still there, but definitely dulled. He looked down at himself and coughed in shock when he realized he was using a leather jacket as a blanket.

“You okay back there?” a voice came from the front of the car. Trevor pushed himself up with his good arm and finally looked.

Ryan was pulling into a lone parking garage. His black and white face paint was smeared and his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Blood was splattered onto his shirt, and his mask in the passenger seat was basically covered in it. Trevor could hardly believe his eyes.

“Why… how.. Wh-” Trevor stuttered, eyes darting around the car. Ryan gave him a small smile, parking the car in an empty spot next to the elevator.

“I’ll explain once we get inside,” he said, stepping out of the car and opening Trevor’s door. He reached in and picked up Trevor as if he were nothing, closing the door behind him with his foot. Ryan rubbed small circles on Trevor’s back, and with that plus the steady rise and fall of Ryan’s chest, he fell back asleep.

~*~

Ryan gently shut the bedroom door before turning his full attention to Geoff, he looked like he was about to explode with anger. Ryan took a seat on the couch and then beckoned Geoff to let it out.

“You fucking dick! You absolute asshole, what the hell are you doing here!? Where the fuck have you been!? You think you can just break our boss and then show up like it was nothing? I’m gonna kill you!” By the end of it, Geoff’s hands were clasped tightly around Ryan’s neck, but he made no move to squeeze his throat shut. Geoff glared at him for a moment longer before sighing and dropping his hands, backing away with a hand rubbing the side of his face. 

“But you did save him. He told us it was fine to leave without him, I was stupid thinking he was actually okay,” Geoff’s voice was laced with guilt as he sighed and walked into the kitchen, getting himself a drink. Ryan stood and followed him, leaning against the island.

“Look, for now you’re good, but we’re all going to discuss this more later. Go check on him,” Geoff waved his hand at the bedroom door as he took a long sip of his drink. Ryan smiled and nodded, making his way to the door. He stopped with one hand on the doorknob when Geoff cleared his throat.

“Ryan, why did you come back?” The question was simple, yet he seemed hesitant to ask. Ryan smiled once more.

“Because I love him,” With that, he opened the door and slipped inside.

~*~

When Trevor woke up again, he noticed it was the middle of the night. The curtains were drawn open and he could see the city lights outside. He looked at his desk, where a figure sat hunched over something with a flashlight. Trevor coughed and the figure turned to face him, before shutting off the flashlight.

“Shield your eyes,” they said, and Trevor did. Something clicked and soft light lit up that side of the room. Trevor slowly peeled his hand away and his eyes met Ryan’s.

“Hi,” Ryan smiled, as if nothing happened. Trevor glared at him before shuffling further from him. Ryan noticed this and dropped the smile.

“What are you doing here?” Trevor spoke, hurt evident in his tone. Ryan sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs.

“Trevor, I.. what I did to you was terrible, I understand that. I’m the biggest jerk in the world for leaving,” Ryan paused as Trevor nodded. “I was just.. I was so scared. I was afraid that if I stayed, I would put you in more danger. I know what love does to people, and I was terrified you would take a bullet for me without me having a say, ya’know? I didn’t want you getting hurt because of me but.. I realize that me leaving hurt you the most, and I can’t stop you from taking a bullet for me when I would definitely take one for you. I’m so sorry I did this to you, and I would understand if you wanted me to leave right now.” When Ryan finished, tears were pooled in his eyes and his hands were shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and clasped his hands together before meeting Trevor’s eyes.

Trevor smiled and beckoned Ryan to come closer, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Ryan slowly stood and walked over to him, standing at the side of the bed. Trevor rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed Ryan’s hand, tugging him down onto the bed. Ryan got comfortable under the covers as Trevor latched himself onto Ryan, head resting on his chest and arm lazily wrapped around his waist.

“I know things are difficult and stuff between us is messy, but it’s late right now and all I want to do is go back to sleep with you next to me,” Trevor murmured into Ryan’s shirt, sighing contently. Ryan smiled and began rubbing circles onto Trevor’s back, kissing the top of his head.

“Go to sleep, we can work this out in the morning. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Ryan spoke softly, shutting his eyes and beginning to drift off.

“Promise?” Trevor asked, voice quiet and hesitant. Ryan’s heart hurt, knowing that it’s going to take a while for Trevor to fully trust him again. 

“I promise.”


End file.
